A refrigerator is divided into a freezing room and a refrigerating room, and various kinds of refrigerators have recently come into wide use. As shown in FIG. 1, a multi-door refrigerator 100 can include a refrigerating room 10 disposed at an upper portion thereof and a freezing room 20 disposed at a lower portion thereof.
Left and right doors 30 and 31 respectively opened or closed by left and right rotations thereof can be mounted at the refrigerating room 10 disposed at the upper portion of the refrigerator 100 as described above. One door opened or closed by being pulled forward or pushed backward can be mounted at the freezing room 20.
A plurality of shelves 10a and 10b and drawer-type trays 10d, 10e and 10f for keeping vegetables, fish, etc. are provided inside the refrigerating room 10, and a tray cover 10c for covering the trays so as to separate the trays from a shelf space is mounted on the upper surface of the trays.
Shelf-type baskets 30a, 30b, 31a and 31b each having an opening can be provided inside the left and right doors 30 and 31 in order to keep beverages and the like therein.
The baskets provided inside the doors as described above reflect characteristics of the doors. Thus, the size of beverages to be kept in the baskets may be limited due to constraints of the doors.
In some refrigerators, a large-capacity beverage with a gallon size, which is about 4.54 liters in the U.K. and about 3.785 liters in the U.S.A., may not fit in a basket provided on a door. Hence, the large-capacity beverage is placed on a shelf or tray cover mounted in an internal space of the refrigerating room. This placement may make the use of the beverage less convenient.